Crazy Days
by CloakedInDarkness
Summary: Me and my freind Darla are new students at Hogwarts.Wow, that's scary!
1. wOw!

(A/N:I'm so sorry for not updating anything! I've been very busy at school with report's.Anyways I want to thank everyone for reviewing! Also on my typing everytime I added a chapter I was either A.)Busy B.)Busy C.)BUSY! so that's why it's messed up alot of time's. But don't worry here's a new story.Hope you like humor!)  
  
Dumbledore:Today we have two student's from America Academy for witches.First to be sorted is Miss.Darla...  
  
*The great Hall door's slam open with a loud,"BOOM!" Darla walk's in with the whole Hogwarts clothing going on, She even has the slytherin cloak already on.She reaches the stool and sit's down.*  
  
Darla:I wouldn't even bother.But,if you must.  
  
*Darla gets out nail filer and Professor Mcgonagall roll's her eye's and put's on the old green hat.*  
  
Hat:SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!  
  
*Slytherin cheer's Darla gets off the stool does the,"model walk." and make's Crabbe and Goyle scoot down or she will smack them and sit's by Draco.*  
  
Dumbledore:Congradulation's. Are next student to be sorted is Miss.Tausha!  
  
*A minute passes...then another..and another..then the door's band open and,"Because we Can." (Number three on Moulon Rouge soundtrack) blares through the Great Hall play's Tausha skip's to the stool and sit's down, music stops*  
  
Tausha:Sorry I was looking for my C.D.  
  
Mcgonagall:Well look's like you found it all right.  
  
Tausha:*shake's head* Yeah it was by this green frog.  
  
Nellville:TREVOR!  
  
*Mcgonagall put's on the hat*  
  
Hat:Uh...Well...Hm...Let's see...Uh...Your knowledge persists of...knowing the color green...Um..Well...  
  
Tausha:*whispering*Griffindor,Griffindor.  
  
Hat:*sigh*GRIFFINDOR!  
  
Tausha:YAY!  
  
*Griffindor cheer's, and Tausha skip's to the table and look's at the hot guys and decied's to sit by Percy and Ron.*  
  
Darla:What a pity, I told Tausha that if you want to succeed that Slytherin is where to be!  
  
Draco:So you dislike Griffindor?  
  
Darla:*Sigh* I just know I'm better then everyone else.  
  
Draco:*Arches eyebrow*Oh really?  
  
Darla:*look's at draco and start's fileing her nail's again*Does this face look like it would lie?  
  
Draco:Ah,guess not.  
  
Tausha:Yum!!  
  
*Ron look's at the bottle of Code Red like it's going to explode*  
  
Tausha:Want some? It has two million percent hyper side affects.  
  
*Ron look's nervously at Harry*  
  
Harry:So where did you come from again?  
  
*Tausha gets heart's in her eye's and the Romantic music plays out of no where. (If you have the sim's game you'll know what I'm talking about.)*  
  
Tausha:Um...  
  
*Ron look's around to see where the music come's from*  
  
Hermoine:*strange look*America Academy for Witches,right?  
  
*Music stop's with a screech and Tausha snap's out of it*  
  
Tausha:What?  
  
Draco:So Darla have you've heard of my father?  
  
Darla:Oh yes, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco:*Sly smirk*So did you know I get his my mother's Castle when I'm married. Of course, all great Malfoy's get married in their seventh year at Hogwart's.  
  
Darla:*blink*All right...  
  
Draco:*frown*Um yeah.  
  
Goyle:Can..I..marry you..D-Draco? I want a...castle.  
  
Draco:You stupid oath.I'm going to marry a girl.  
  
Crabbe:Like...me?  
  
*Draco and Darla laugh really loud.*  
  
Darla/Draco:Stupid Oath!  
  
*Darla and Draco slyly look at each other and grin.*  
  
Dumbledore:All house's are now excused.  
  
Next day in Transfiguration class..  
  
Mcgonagall:Today we are turning a shovel into a cat. Who knows what spell to use?  
  
*Darla and Hermoine raise they're hand at the same time and glare at each other*  
  
Mcgonagall:Uh..Miss.Darla?  
  
Darla:Rouchus Notalus  
  
Mcgonagall:Five point's to slytherin! The counter curse?  
  
*Hermoine and Darla raise they're hand again,Glareing at each other*  
  
Mcgonagall:Miss.Granger?  
  
Hermoine:Tallus Nachious.  
  
Twenty minute's later..  
  
Mcgonagall:And for the winning one thousandth question..  
  
*People snore loudly.*  
  
Next, potion's..  
  
Draco:As you can see, Darla. This is all the slytherin's favorite class.  
  
Darla:Ah..  
  
Hermoine:I finished reading page's three to four hundred and eight.  
  
Tausha:Is that a number or something?  
  
Nellville:HERE COMES SNAPE!!  
  
Ron:MOMMY NO!  
  
Tausha:HELP ME!  
  
Darla:Where am I supposed to sit?  
  
Draco:CRABBE GO AWAY!  
  
Darla:Listen to my DRACO!!!  
  
*Crabbe waddle's away, Darla and Draco slyly smile at each other*  
  
Snape:*Slam's door*Ahem..  
  
*Tausha jumps outta seat*  
  
Draco:Proffesser, we have a new Slytherin.  
  
Snape:PRAISE THE LORD!  
  
Draco:And a new Griffindor...  
  
Snape:*Mad*GET INTO GROUPS!  
  
*Tausha yet again jumps out of her seat*  
  
Harry:Hey Ron wan to be my--.  
  
Snape:GET A NEW PARTNER POTTER!  
  
*Tausha fall's out of her seat and grumble's*  
  
Harry:Uh..Tausha.Want to be my partner?  
  
*Love music start's up again.*  
  
Tausha:HECK YEAH!  
  
Ron:Where's that music coming from?!  
  
*Music stop's*  
  
Draco:I need more grease in my hair.Professer,Snape.Oi professor!  
  
Snape:*uh-mad*Yes Mr.Malfoy.  
  
Draco:My hair's gre--.  
  
Snape:Don't worry!Take the young Slytherin girl with you too!  
  
Draco:This way my dearest Darla.  
  
Tausha:I'm not really sure what to do.Can you handle it with out me?  
  
Harry:*grumble's*Should have got Hermoine as a partner.  
  
*Tausha start's swirling around the wand,it drop's and spark's shoot out of it and hit's harry.*  
  
Harry:Huh..  
  
*Harry gets heart's in his eye's and drool's at Tausha.*  
  
Tausha:Woop's...  
  
Will Tausha un-do the spell?Will Snape yell anymore?Will Tausha scare more people?Check next time on...The crazy days at Hogwarts! 


	2. Dum de dum

(A/N:Another chapter!Another chapter! After talking to Darla I've decieded to add more her in here with Draco.Since she told me to or she'd hurt me and George and Fred.(NOO!NOT THE TWINS!)So here's the second peice.No one was hurt in this chapter unless it's me getting beat up by Darla and her side kick Dingo boy.(AHH!I didn't mean it!!)I mean Draco the perfect little Slytherin.Now on to the story.)  
  
  
*6 hour's after snape let Draco and Darla go get,"more grease for his hair."It's 10:04pm (It's 10:04 pm do you know where your Slytherins are?) and they are just stepping out of the empty classroom*  
  
Darla:*scratches head* Wasn't it day-light?  
  
Draco:Yeah cause we got out of Snape's class so we could grease my head.But then we saw this empty class room.  
  
Darla:Yeah.That was a blast!  
  
*Irish music is hered and tap dancing*  
  
Darla:What's that?  
  
Draco:Hurry get back into the classroom!  
  
*Darla giggles and hop's on Draco's back and they go in the empty classroom*  
  
Draco:Shh!Someone's coming.Darla that was my butt!  
  
Darla:Who me? Not me!I didn't do anything!  
  
*Oliver wood is seen in a Scottish kilt danceing around to scottish music*  
  
Oliver:Tra la la! *Tap* Ta ta ta! La la la! *Tap*  
  
Draco:Pass the popcorn.  
  
Darla:Hand me some Butterbeer.  
  
Oliver:Tra la la! *Tap* Dum dee dum *tap*  
  
*He continues down the hall.Darla and Draco get out of the empty classroom*  
  
Darla:Wow.  
  
Draco:Come on.Don't want to get caught.  
  
*They sneek out of the class-room to a hall.*  
  
Percy:STOP!  
  
Draco:*Mad* What do you want Perry.  
  
Percy:NAMES PERCY! *get's out handy-dandy notebook*Let's see two days detention.Forty point's from slytherin...  
  
*Suddenly George is running down the hall with a kilt on his head and Tausha on his back with a CD player in hand playing,"The beaver song" (Beaver 8 , Beaver 9 STOP It's beaver time!)*  
  
Tausha:Run!Oliver is gone coo-coo!  
  
George:Beaver's rock my sock's!!  
  
*Oliver come's running after his kilt.(Oh and did I menchion nothing was under the kilt?) blaring the Scottish tune's holding a cane *  
  
Marcus Flint:THAT'S MY CANE!  
  
*Marcus is running after Oliver wearing pajamas with big yelow teeth all over them*  
  
Percy:STOP RIGHT THERE! THAT'S 1,000 POINTS AWAY FROM GRIFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN WHEN I REACH YOU!  
  
*Percy run's (if you could call it that it's more like Tausha's skip.) after George and Tausha and Oliver and Marcus*  
  
Darla:*Has hand's over eyes*I think i'm blind.  
  
Draco:I never want to see that again.  
  
*They run to the Slytherin room's, meanwhile..*  
  
Harry:*In daze*Tausha is pretty,Tausha is so cute,Tausha is so smart.  
  
Hermoine:Harry,are you okay?  
  
Harry:*In daze*Tausha will be my girlfreind.Tausha will be my wife.  
  
Ron:Harry?Harry?  
  
Hermoine:Umm...look there's Tausha!  
  
*Harry jump's up off the couch*  
  
Harry:where? where?  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Crabbe:Where's...D-Draco?  
  
Goyle:Draco..is...I..f-forgot.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Snape:*Singing* I've been through the wilderness...(He's singing,"Like a Virgin" BTW.)  
  
*Meanwhile..*  
  
Draco:Another empty class room!  
  
Darla:Let's check it out!  
  
  
(A/N: What will happen next time? Will snape sing more? Will Harry marry 


End file.
